


hold me in your arms (i feel safer that way)

by Ifonlytheyknew21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Took me 3 hours, little but if violence, sciam, this is so totally made up but i would pay to see it happen for real, ummmm, wolfbane is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlytheyknew21/pseuds/Ifonlytheyknew21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was just trying to find Scott's house. But somehow he encounters trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me in your arms (i feel safer that way)

**Author's Note:**

> Would this be considered headcanon? But anyways, there needs to be more Sciam fanfic and I thought I'd provide some. This took me 3 hours and um yeah dedicated to the Sciam Queen aka liam-dunbarr.tumblr.com . (Did i mention i was Sciam princess lol)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Tumblr:headbandzlouis.tumblr.com

 Liam was just trying to find Scott’s house. Of course, this wouldn’t have happened if he asked Scott for his address…and maybe his phone number.

 

He was wandering in the woods at night, following what he thought was Scott’s scent. Turns out, it was Garret and Violet who had Scott’s jacket with them. How they got it, Liam didn’t know. But, what he did know was that these two psychos were out to kill him and countless other supernatural creatures and he had to escape.

 

He turned around and began to run away, but Violet threw a bola at his legs, wrapping around his ankles. He fell face first into the cold and damp ground, but swiftly turned onto his back. He backed away as Garret advanced towards him with his dagger. It was clearly laced with rare wolfs bane, but Liam didn’t know until Garret stabbed him with it and it hurt a little more than he thought.

 

He screamed out in pain, and if he screamed a little louder in hopes that Scott might hear him, you’d never know.

 

Scott jolted awake, his eyes glowing red. He swore he heard Liam screaming but wasn’t sure until he heard it again. He hastily got out of bed and changed out of his pajamas and into sweatpants and a sweater.

 

Climbing out of his window, he tried to find Liam’s scent. He jumped out and ran into the forest. His heart was racing and the only thing going through his mind was Liam and only Liam. He was Scott’s beta and there was no way in hell Scott was letting him die.

 

Meanwhile, Garret and Violet watched in amusement as Liam was suffering the effect of the rare wolfs bane. He was silenced by pain and his only hope was Scott, but that hope was slowly dwindling.

 

Violet and Garret laughed at Liam and smiled, thinking about the millions of dollars they were going to get for killing the Beta.

 

Garret turned to Violet, “ I wonder if his so called ‘Alpha’ is going to come here to save him”

 

Violet smirked,” Hopefully not, but if he does, it just means more money for us”

 

Liam glared at them from his position on the floor, where the wolfs bane in his body was paralyzing him and making him go in and out of consciousness.

 

Before he completely lost consciousness, he heard someone yell his name and a fight starting.

 

Scott tracked down Liam’s scent and got a whiff of some others too. He started running a little faster until he found a small clearing and saw Liam on the floor with Garret and Violet leaning against a tree laughing and talking. He saw Liam’s body relax and stop all movement.

 

He yelled out his name and caught the attention of Violet and Garret. Then the fight commenced. Garret and Violet were smart enough to bring more than a dagger and a thermal cut wire, but they weren’t strong enough.

 

Scott defeated them faster than he originally thought. He let out a sigh of relief before he ran to Liam’s body and kneeled down. He listened for a heartbeat and looked for the stab wound Garret most likely inflicted.

 

After finding it, he called Stiles and told him to bring his dad to where Violet and Garret were out cold. He hung up a few minutes later and then checked Liam once more before carrying him bridal-style back to his house.

 

He climbed up to his window, which was a bit hard considering he had to make sure he didn’t drop Liam in the process. Scott made it inside and carefully placed Liam on his bed and shut the window.

 

He sat down on the couch and took out his phone. A text from Stiles was the first thing he saw. Scott opened the text and it said that Sherriff Stillinski found where the two psycho assassins were and arrested them while they were still unconscious.

 

Scott chuckled and shook his head. He could imagine Sherriff Stilinski and his team wondering how they were supposed to give those two that whole " you have have the right to remain silent speech".

 

He then realized that there was wolfs bane in Liam’s blood and immediately searched for a sharp object to cut Liam’s chest with. He remembered what Deaton had done to Brett when he had been poisoned.

 

He found a sharp pair of scissors on his desk and took off Liam's jacket and shirt before cutting a line down his chest with the scissors. The poisonous vapor came out of Liam’s chest and his body was starting to heal the wounds. He was going to be okay.

 

Scott put the scissors back where they belonged and went back to sitting on the couch. He didn’t feel tired at all, so he decided to stay up and watch over Liam – as creepy as that sounds, he wanted to make sure he would be okay through the night.

 

At around 3 in the morning, Scott was still awake. He went from watching Liam to reading a book, and he was halfway done until Liam suddenly got up. He looked around in a panic until he sensed Scott.

 

He knew for sure it was, but he couldn't help but call out Scott's name quietly. Scott went to turn on the light and faced Liam.

 

"Hey bud, how you feelin'?" Scott asked gently.

Liam looked up at Scott with innocent eyes," I'm okay I guess. Just a little shaken up is all"

 

Liam looked a little more than just a little shaken up. He resembled a puppy that almost got run over by a car. And Scott could sense terror radiating of Liam.

 

Scott walked to the bed and sat down next to Liam.

 

He pulled Liam into a warm hug and said, " You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna protect you, alright?"

 

Liam nodded and hugged Scott back.

 

"Thanks for coming to save me," Liam mumbled. " I thought I was gonna die right then ad there and I was so scared. But then you came and-"

 

Liam fought back tears. He was so utterly terrified that he was never going to see daylight - or Scott - again. Scott only hugged him tighter and rested his chin on Liam's head.

 

"I'm your alpha, I'm supposed to protect you. You're my beta and a pack member. If I didn't save you I'd be the worst alpha and besides, I care about you a lot."

 

Scott pulled away from the hug and so did Liam. Scott was about to get up from the bed, but he felt something pulling his sweater sleeve. He turned around to see a slightly blushing Liam holding his sleeve.

 

"C-can you um, just h-hold me in y-your arms. I- I mean you don't h-have to b-but, I j-just feel s-safer with y-you" Liam stuttered.

 

Scott smiled fondly at his beta before replying with a 'sure'. Liam blushed a little more and mumbled out a 'thanks' before scooting over to make some room for Scott.

 

Scott layed down next to Liam, and opened his arms so Liam could hide himself with Scott's body. Scott draped one arm over Liam and used his other arm to lean his head on.

 

Liam mumbled out one more thanks before he fell asleep in Scott's arm. To Scott it felt right, and if he looked at their bodies, he would see that they somehow fit together like a puzzle.

 

Around 5 in the morning Scott fell asleep, and when Mellissa came into the room at 7 to check on Scott, she saw the most adorable thing since young Scott. Whether she took a picture or not is something we'll never know, but we all know that Stiles with have something less supernatural and less dangerous to worry about.


End file.
